bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Antrixian Commonwealth
The area of space and government known as the Antrixian Commonwealth was a sovereign state that occupied the eastern edge of the Western Reaches within the Inner Rim Territories, in the Levrian Expanse. During its history, the Commonwealth had been an independent state, a sovereign member of the Republic’s Galactic Senate, an occupational state of the Galactic Empire, and an ally of the New Republic. The basis for the Antrixian Commonwealth was initially formed by the Near-Human Antrixians and their noble ruling Houses. When the government body was officially ratified, the senate-like governing body was composed of four species: The Antrixians, the Knydens, the Herras, and the Lutrin. Later on, the Landsting would have representatives from the Human Iberians, the D'jynn, and the Zi'rathii as the Commonwealth grew in size. Considered to be a military power within the Inner Rim, the Antrixian Commonwealth was often looked to for defense and enforcement within the northern parts of the Western Reaches. During the days of the Republic, the Commonwealth defended Republic interests within the Inner Rim, near and around the Rimma Trade Route and the planet, Thyferra. Because of the military presence within the Antrixian Commonwealth, along with the alliance of the Jinsai Order and the Jedi Order, the Commonwealth came under harsh occupation by Imperial forces during the time or the Galactic Empire. Comparable to the Hapes Constorium or the Tapani Sector, the Commonwealth was rich in its own culture, economics, traditions, and history. Formed from a beneficial alliance between several colonizing and indigenous species, the Antrixian Commonwealth played its own integral part in various galactic conflicts throughout the centuries. During the Galactic Civil War and following the treaty with the Galactic Empire, the Commonwealth managed to rebuild and regain the glory it had achieved prior to the rise of the Sith and the fall of the Jedi. History The Antrixian Commonwealth had officially existed since approximately 23,000 BBY when the major and lesser noble Houses, along with the Jinsai Order, formed an overseeing government known as the Commonwealth Landsting. Territories overseen by individual planets within the Maridis and Relkan Sectors were annexed in to be governed by the Landsting. Between the Lutrin, Herras, Knyden, and Antrixian people, a constitution of state was ratified, formalizing the government and setting up the Commonwealth as a unified state. By 2850 BBY, the Commonwealth annexed the Acheeva and Droga sectors, following the emergence of the D’jynn and Zi’rathii species, along with the Iberian settlers on the colony world of Iberia. There was little dispute about setting the capital of the Commonwealth as Antrixies, since the majority of planets coming under the supervision of the government were settled as colonies of Antrixies initially. Galactic Involvement Before 5000 BBY, the Antrixian Commonwealth came into contact with scouts from a territory known as the Engstrom Trust. Human scouts from the Trust viewed the Commonwealth forces as a potential threat to galactic interests because of the unknown member species of the Commonwealth, along with powerful Force users from the Jinsai Order being present within the Commonwealth military forces. This contact resulted in military actions from both sides that would come to be known as the Engstrom Conflict. Two years of battles eventually pushed both sides into a deadlock, with territory disputes centering on areas of the region known as the Barrens. The emerging Jedi Order sent delegates to the area to negotiate a ceasefire between the two forces. Encountering the Jinsai Order, the Jedi delegates found the Jinsai to be much akin to their own brotherhood. Both the Jinsai and the Jedi refused to pursue the conflict further, aiding either side. By 5000 BBY, the Jinsai and their new brothers in the Force, the Jedi, forced both the Engstrom Trust and the Commonwealth into a truce that was known as the Vileous Accords. Diplomats meeting on the planet Vileous within the Trust would eventually pave the way for the Landsting to begin dealing with the galaxy outside the Commonwealth on economic and political matters. Allied with the Republic At various points during its history, the Antrixian Commonwealth allied with the Galactic Republic during galactic conflicts, most notably the Clone Wars. Around the time the Republic was reformed and the Galactic Senate was enacted, the Commonwealth allied with the Republic. By 875 BBY, the Commonwealth became a sovereign member of the Galactic Senate. Even though the alliance and membership was in place, the Jedi Order was barred from acting within the Commonwealth due to conflicting practices with the Jinsai Order. This would not be absolved until the time of the Clone Wars when the Jinsai aided the Jedi during the conflict within the Inner Rim Territories. It was during the Clone Wars that the Commonwealth suffered its first major defeat, partially due to betrayal from the inside, and also due to the plot by Darth Sidious to overthrow the Republic and to destroy the Jedi Order. The Commonwealth would feel the full might of the Galactic Empire for 23 years as an occupation of the Commonwealth occurred. From 19 BBY until 4 ABY, a strict Imperial presence was kept in place to keep the people of the Commonwealth in line and to ensure that the military might of the Commonwealth could not rise up and join with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Despite the occupation, the Commonwealth had a growing resistance during the Galactic Civil War which fought the Empire heavily, attempting to liberate the worlds from the Imperial forces. Although the Imperials responded with brutality, their actions only served to enforce the Commonwealth’s spirit to rebel against the Empire. Rallied by the myth of the Jinsai Prophecy and the strong will of the inhabitants, the Commonwealth eventually repulsed the Imperial forces and regained their independence. At the end of the Galactic Civil War, the Commonwealth limited its ties with the fledgling New Republic. The Commonwealth refused to participate in the Military Disarmament Act, enacted by the New Republic Senate. Instead, the Commonwealth signed a Mutual Aide pact with the New Republic, agreeing to provide assistance with military conflicts, should they arise. The Commonwealth also agreed to defend Republic interests and provide security within an area known as the Barrens and the space surrounding it. Galactic Location Located within the Inner Rim Territories, the Antrixian Commonwealth occupies an area of space surrounding the Maridis Nebula. Bordering on the eastern edge of the territories known as the Western Reaches, the Commonwealth lays between the effete area known as the Barrens and the Rimma Trade Route/Jaso Sector, part of the sub territory known as the Levrian Expanse. The Commonwealth occupies four sectors as a whole: The Maridis, the Relkan, the Acheeva, and the Droga Sectors. Two high traffic hyperspace lanes run through the territory, connecting it with other major travel lanes: The Ithic Corridor and the Maridis Run. These two main travel routes provide the Commonwealth with the ease of transport of goods and security deployment. Category:Organizations